1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for precise sanding and more particularly to a precise sanding method for use on acoustic guitar saddles by individuals or guitar luthiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acoustic guitars are very popular with many musicians and individuals playing in bands, solo engagements or just for fun. In some applications, a guitar saddle must be sanded down to interface with an under-saddle pickup or to lower the strings' action for easy playing of the instrument or for changing out an existing saddle for a better material such as bone, tusk, etc. It is very important that the bottom surface of the guitar saddle is perpendicular to its sides and perfectly flat, which is critical to proper pick up function and sound. The applicant realized the need to accomplish this in a precise way.
The applicant looked for such an apparatus that would fulfill his needs. After searching the internet and trade magazines for luthier tools, no adequate apparatus was available. The most common method for removing material from the saddle is to make a pencil mark or scribe line on the saddle and remove material using a belt sander, disk sander, vise and file, or while holding the saddle in your hand moving it back and forth on a piece of sandpaper taped down to a flat surface while trying to keep the sides of the saddle at 90 degrees and maintaining equal pressure on both ends of the saddle. Ensuring accurate positioning of the saddle while sanding is very difficult, and the results only approximate. A milling machine would be very accurate, but job setup would take some time, and a milling machine can be very expensive while offering little other use to guitar makers. As a result, the applicant invented this precision clamping apparatus.
This invention will make precision guitar saddle work easy and efficient, in addition to providing a clamping method for holding the saddle secure while sanding to a precise amount. This method, which uses feeler gauges, makes this a very precision tool for saddle work.
For example, aftermarket electrical sound pickups are installed under the existing saddle and rest on the guitar body where the saddle was originally. Because the pickup has a finite thickness, in some cases 0.053″, one would need to remove 0.053″ from the bottom of the saddle to maintain the guitar's playing characteristics, or action. Using the aforementioned methods is a very time consuming task, and, with the exception of using a milling machine, holding these tolerances is near impossible. The risk of removing too little or too much material from the saddle is very probable, and the end result is having to start over with a new saddle, creating additional costs and loss of time for the individual or repair shop.